Tales of a Glitch egg
by Shadow R-B
Summary: I need answer. I've checked my egg, and... Where is Mystery Zone, anyway? I've never gone there... If this Pokemon is born a Missingno, we're all doomed... Based off the weirdest glitch in Pearl.


Pat: Alright. Here, we've a story based on what happened to me on Pokemon Pearl. The weirdest egg ever to be created in the history of Pokemon.

Yes, I use an AR, no; I don't cheap my way out of gyms or stuff like that.

No flaming just cus of that fact, got it?

And, frankly, when the egg hatched, you'd have a WTF? Face on at the sight, too…

Disclaimer: I'm scarred for life by that one egg. I'm scared stiff by glitches. Do you think I wanna own the game now?

We start with our trainer, keep in mind. Asura (my ever lovely OC, reborn many times) the Lucario airs here, too.

* * *

Red sighed, stretching. Sighing, she got off her bike, tucking it back into her pack. She glanced at the building for a moment, before entering.

The Old Couple's Daycare.

Asura, her Lucario, and Chuchu (AN: / Yes, Chuchu was named after a manga Pikachu), her Pikachu, were in the couple's hands. They needed some time off to relax.

They did, perhaps too much...

She was in for quite a surprise.

* * *

When she entered the daycare, the old woman who ran the front desk smiled, and then told her that her husband needed to speak with her.

Intrigued, Red exited the building, talking to the old man. He held out an egg.

"Oh! It's you! We were just watching your Pokemon, and my goodness, were we surprised! Your Pokemon was holding an egg!" he said dramatically, Red thanking him, and taking the beige egg speckled with red and blue spots.

She talked to the old lady, got her Pokemon, and then flew to Hearthrome. She sighed, turning to her ever-faithful Lucario, and her smirking Pikachu.

"I should've known. You are in the same egg group, after all…" she said, sighing again.

Asura stepped forward, sniffing at the egg cautiously, almost as if it would bite him if he got too close. Red smiled, handing him the egg.

Asura flinched, quickly handing the egg back and curling up into a ball. Chuchu stepped closer, also cringing, and staying away from the egg. Red tilted her head, confused.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked, Asura glancing at her.

_Master, whatever you do, DO NOT let that egg hatch!_ He said, shivering. Red shrugged.

Checking the egg's stats, she saw why they were fearful.

* * *

Stats:

Egg received in Mystery Zone

January 0, 2000

It moves occasionally, it may be close to hatching.

* * *

Red gasped.

"Mystery Zone? Where's that? I got it from the daycare couple! And, that date is totally off! January 0?! Today's August 12, 2008! This isn't right!" she yelled, glancing at the egg.

It looked innocent enough. But, if it contained a Missingno, a legendary who scrambled the world, and killed pokemon, eggs, babies, adults or not, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

She couldn't very well smash it. She'd be labeled as a murderer, and it would forever stay in her conscious.

But, if it was a Missingno, what other option would she have?

Glancing at her pokemon, she sighed, hugging the egg slightly.

"I can't very well KILL it. What if it was a baby Pichu?" Red asked, Asura spluttering.

_But.. But… But Master, if it's a Missingno..!_ He shuddered violently just saying the name. Red shrugged.

"Then, I will take action. If he tries to kill us… I'll handle it. It's my Pokemon, and your child. What if it is a Pichu, wouldn't you be glad?" Red asked, Chuchu nodding. Asura paused, deep in thought.

_Alright. But if it turns out that that Pichu will end us all, I will not pause to give a thought. For the lives of all humans and Pokemon… I will kill the demon if I have to. _Asura said, sighing. Chuchu hugged him, Red smiling.

"Alright. Don't worry about a thing! We'll take good care of it! And if it is Missingno, he or she can just shift forms! Aren't they like dittos?" she asked, Asura shivering.

_Ditto gods… Arceus herself is fearful of him and that says something!_ He said, Red paling a bit. She bit her lip, silent for a few seconds. Then, she turned towards Asura, a serious expression on her face.

"We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Later...

--

"Oh?" Red paused, holding the egg, which shone a dark aura. Asura quickly stepped up, just in case it would try to attack his master.

The egg twitched, the shell crackling.

After a few moments of this, the egg exploded, literally, apart, revealing a dark colored Pichu, who was still for a moment, panting, considering it had just broken through a thick shell all by it's tiny self.

Both Red and Asura were dumbfounded. They had, after all, been expecting something like badly constructed paper put together.

"Wha…"

_Huh…?_

The Pichu looked towards them, smiling.

"Pichu! Chu pi pi!" she, apparent from her voice, cried out, throwing herself at Asura, glomping him. The Lucario just stood there, dumbfounded.

_Um…_ he trailed, sweat-dropping. Red lightly flicked him to get him to snap out of it.

"What did she say?" she asked, Asura turning towards her.

_She said… Hi, daddy, I'm Glitch! Dear god, even her name means something bad'llhappen eventually…_ he muttered, Red giggling.

All Pokemon, upon being born, just knew their names. It was literally whispered into their ears, as Asura had put it. Thank Arceus for telepathy!

Red smiled, hugging the cute tiny mouse Pokemon.

"She's so ka-waaii! Don't you agree, Asu?" she said, Asura nodding.

'She looks weird, but, even though her aura is dark, it's not evil. Still…' Asura was brought out of his thoughts, when a Skitty (swarm Pokemon) attacked, Pichu stepping up. Red shrieked.

"Eek! Asura, protect Glitch!" she yelled, a well aimed Aura Sphere knocking the Skitty dead immediately.

A level forty stands no chance against a level one hundred-er.

Pichu leveled up to level 7, learning Tail Whip. Red checked her stats, humming in appreciation.

* * *

Information:

Calm nature

Met at level 0

Somewhat stubborn

Loves bitter food

* * *

Red shuddered at the 'info' there.

"Move set… Wow! Volt Tackle! Kakkoii! (AN: It just sounds right, but I don't know what it means! Anyone?)" Red squealed, hugging the cute mouse, and Asura.

* * *

Her base stats were good, too. 5, 5, 5, 5, 6, 5. Top to the bottom.

Red taught her Thunderbolt, replacing Thundershock, Iron Tail, which replaced Growl, and Protect, replacing Tail Whip.

* * *

Asura smiled a bit at the cute mouse.

'Perhaps… If a Missingno ever does show up… She'll save us all…' he thought, sighing.

'If it ever comes to that, an she is the Chosen one... If she falls...

We're all doomed.'

* * *

Pat: Yeah, weird. Seriously, this is based off my Pearl game! It was the perfect inspiration! It (the egg) was born a normal egg, normal date, then, when I checked today, THOSE DATES WERE THERE INSTEAD!

The 'Met at level 0' thing is freaky too.

Review, tell me the definition of 'kakkoii' please, and, if you can, PLEASE EXPLAIN THE PICHU EGG THING. THANKS.


End file.
